Secrets
by angelcharme
Summary: ONESHOT. This story is about how Sam has her first kiss. David asks Sam out on a date but something happens on the date that will reveal Sam's deepest secret as well as David's. R&R please. It's real good. Just give it a chance, will you?


**Hey guys! Just so ya'll know, this is my first Totally spies fic so please go easy on me. I'm doing this at 3.44 in the morning and listenin' to Jesse McCartney's cd so you'll have to excuse the grammar and spelling errors.This is a one-shot, okay? Well, on with the story... **

**Pairing:Sam David**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Totally Spies and I don't want to. It's to much work but I do want to be part of the crew...and I don't own the song either.**

"Oh, C'mon Sammy. You know you want to" Clover told her friend. "For the millionth time Clover, I can't go shopping with you tonight. Go with Alex. I have stuff to do." Clover arched an eyebrow. "What kind of stuff?" Before Sam could answer, David ran up to them. "Uh, Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" Clover gave her a small smile. "Oh, look at the time. Gotta go!" Clover ran to the nearest room.

"Sam, I was thinking, Are you free this Saturday? I though we could you know, have dinner?" David practically spluttered the words out. Clover, who was spying on them, noticed this. David was obviously nervous about asking Sam to dinner. Sam thought for a while. Then she smiled at him. "Pick me up at seven." David's smile grew broader.

As soon as David walked away, Clover scrambled to Sam's side." Sammy! You've just scored a date with David!" A voice rang. "Really?" The two girks turned to see Alex running towards them. "Soccer practice over already?" Sam asked."Yeah. So did you really ask David out?"Alex asked. A shade of appeared on Sam's cheek. "Actually, he asked me out." Alex's eyes widened. "He asked you out? Sammy, that is big!" Sam smil e disappeared. "One problem, I don't know what to wear!" Clover hugged her friend. "Don't worry. We'll be there to make sure you look great." Sam gave her friends a apreciative smile. "Thanks, guys. You're th best." But Alex broke the moment. "Uh, irls, we probably should go to class." The girls looked around. The hall was empty. "Uh-oh.We're late!" SAm exclamed. She turned and ran to her History class.

SATURDAYSATURDAYSARTURDAYSATURDAYSATURDAYSATURDAYSATURDAY

"Okay, Sam. Are you ready for a total makeover?" Clover asked. "I guess." "If you need anything. Okay. Let's start with an outfit." Clover took a gown out of a shopping bag. It was a deep purple and bare-shoulder. Then Clover took out a belt that was a slightly darker shade of purple. "Sam, put these on." Clover ordered. "Okay." In a few minutes, Sam came out wearing the outfit Clover had given her."Hair. What style should it be?" Clover perked up as an idea flashed in her mind. "Alex, get me a really thin orange-red scrunchie and a curling iron. Oh and a brush and a comb too." Alex went out of the room and returned with everything Clover asked her to. Clover curled Sam's hair into gentle waves and tied it in a half ponytail. Then, she brushed her hair until it was absolutely silky. Using, the comb, she combed every hair into place. "Time to accessorise!" Clover hung a lavender choker that had a topaz in the middle around her neck. Clover took out a pair of shoes from her bag. It was a light purple color.

"Here is the final touch. A beautiful purple handbag.In here, we put in your purse,lipgloss and just in case, a few gadgets. "Alex told Sam. Alex named them as she pulled them out and putting them back into the bag. "There's the Tornado Blast Hairdryer, a few mini-bombs, deflatable jet pack, which you can just stick to your bealt, Suction Cupped Go-Go Boots and the Laser Lipstick.Oh, and your Cell phone." Sam giggled. "No offence, Alex, but you sound a lot like Gladis...except for cellphone thing the " Alex sweatdropped. "By the way, thanks for the makeover girls. If anythng happens, I'll call you."

DING-DONG. "I'll get it!" Clover called.She opened the door to a really cute David in a tux. In his arms were a a bunch of red roses. "Where's Sam?" "She'll be down in a minute." As Sm walked down the stairs, David looked at her in awe. "Ah, there she is now. I'll, uh, go help Alex find her socks. Later, David." With that, Clover hopped up the stairs. "So, uh, David. You're early." "Really? I thought I was late. Uh these are for you." He gave teh roses. Sam took them and took a sniff. "Mmmnnn, they're beautiful. Thank you, I'll leave them here till I can find a vase." Sam put them gently on a nearby table. "So, ready to go?" David asked. Sam smiled at walked out. "Give me a minute while I lock the door." She told him. He nodded. She locked the door and dropped her keys into her lavender bag. So where are we going?" she asked. " To a place called Malenia Terodeena."

THERESTAURANTTHERESTAURANTTHERESTAURANTTHERESTAURANT

"This place is amazing." Sam exclaimed as the waiter led them to a table. The place had a romantic atmosphere. It was lighted by the candles from the tables and lowlit lamps. David's mind however was elsewhere. "Yes, you are." Sam's head turned to him. "What?" David blushed. "Uh, nothing." "Here you are." the waiter told them. As they sat down, David's eyes were glued to Sam. "Sam you look especially beautiful tonight." Sam blushed furiously. "R-really?" "Yeah. I really like you, Sam." David blurted out. "Really? I've been crushing on you for weeks." David smiled. "I noticed Clover did but I didn't know you did." They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds but to them, it felt like a few hours. Unfortunately, the waiter broke the moment.

"May I take your orders?"The two snapped back into reality. "Uh, I'll have a plate of Lamb Chop and a glass of iced tea, please." Sam told the waiter. "And I'll have some beef steak and a glass of orange juice, thanks." The waiter noted their orders onto his notepad. "And for desert?" the waitr asked. "Uh, strawberry ice-cream." Sam replied. "Same here."David told the waiter. The waiter gave them a small bow before leaving. David stood and walked to Sam. He offered her an arm, "Would you like to dance?" Sam took his arm. "I'd love to." As a new song played, they danced together. To the two lovebirds, they were dancing in a beautiful paradise. Alone with each other.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart,

It's the end of the world in my mind,

Then your voice pulls me back,

Like a wake-up call.

I've been looking for the answer,

Somewhere,

I couldn' see that it was right there,

But now I know what I didn't know.

Because you live and breathe,

Because you made me believe in myself,

When nobody can help,

Because you live girl,

My world...

Has twice as many stars in the sky.

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again,

'Cause of you, made it through every storm,

What is life?What's the use?

If you're killing time.

I'm so glad I found an angel,

Someone who...

Was ther when all my hopes fell,

I wanna fly lookin' in your eyes.

Because you live and breathe,

Because you made me believe in myself,

When nobody can help,

Because you live girl,

My world...

Has twice as many stars in the sky.

Because you live...I live

Because you live, there's a reason why,

I xarry on when I lose the fight,

I want to give you what you've given me,

Always...

Because you live and breathe,

Because you made me believe in myself,

When nobody can help,

Because you live girl,

My world...

Has twice as many stars in the sky.

Because you live and breathe,

Because you made me believe in myself,

When nobody can help,

Because you live girl,

My world...

Has everything I need to survive,

Because you live ...I live.,..I live...

They went back to their seats after the song as their food would be arriving soon. And they were right. The food came and it was delicious. "Listen Sam, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, I'm a..." But David didn't get the chance to finish his sentence beacuse there was a loud crash as a huge robot bused in. "I knew I should have brought them." he mumbled. Sam, on the other hand remembered that Alex had put some gadgets in her bag. She tossed her cell phone to David. "Call Clover and Alex to come here now!" "But..." David protested but Sam stopped him. "Trust me." Without waiting for a reply, Sam ripped her long skirt and ran towards the robot. David was panicking fearing the worst._'She doesn't know what she doing."_ David flipped open the phone and speed dialed Clover. "Hey, Clover. A robot just attacked us and Sam asked me to call you..." But Clover had already hung up. David sighed. He ran towards the robot hoping it wasn't too late. But he stopped. He stared at his date. _"I can't believe it.'_

Sam took out the jetpack and stuck it to the back of her dress. Activating it, she flew towards the robot's head. Once she landed on it's head, she took out her laser lipstick and shot a hole in it's head while trying not to fall from the robot who was trying to shake her off. She activated two mini-bombs and dropped them into it's head. She flew down and took out her Tornafo Hairdryer and turned it into full power. She ran a distance and slid under the robot and she hit the trigger. The robot flew a height and exploded.Sam let out a sigh of relief as she saw Alex's car pull over beside her. "Sammy! Are yo okay? We came as soon as David called us." Alex told her. "I can't be lieve I missed all the action." Clover exclaimed. David walked over to Sam. "How'd you do that?" Sam just smiled. "We already called WHOOP." Alex told Sam. "WHOOP?" David's face wrinkled in confusion. Just then, a WHOOP helicopter landed nearby. Jerry walked out and gave the girls an apologetic look.

"Girls, are you alright? I was ust about to call you to warn you about the loose robot when you called me." Jerry told them. "We didn't do anything, it was all Sam." Clover said. "Uh, sorry about the robot, Jer. It was the first idea that popped in my head." Sam apologized. "It's alright. But it looks like you had backup." "What do you mean, Jer? We didn't get here till after the explosion." Alex stated. "Don't tell me you let Sam did all the work, David." Jerry said to David. "Okay, I'm confused." Clover stated. "Nice to see you too, Jerry. One, I was too surprised and two, I didn't think I'd need gadgets on a date." Jerry arched an eyebrow. "You're dating?" "It's their first date." Clover informed him. "Okay, let me get this straight. David's a WHOOP agent?" Sam asked. "Yeah. You're not mad are you?" David asked.

"Actually, no. I kept the same secret from you. But hey, it's our job. Besides, now I've got another reason to love you." Sam smiled. David wrapped his arms around Sam. "And I, you." Sam looked up into David's deep brown eyes while David sank in Sam's emerald green ones. They leaned closer until their lips met. Their first kiss. On their first date. Under a beautuful moon.

_End Memory_

Sam remembered the night like it was only yesterday. "Hey, Honey." Her husband kissed her on her forehead. Then he leaned down and kissed the little baby in her arms. "And hello to you to my dear Amber." "Hey, David. You're home early."

**Well, that's the end. Did you like it. Right now it 4.57 in the morning so i gotta go. Please R&R! **


End file.
